Fairies
Fairies are magical beings who grant wishes to miserable children on Earth. They all reside in Fairy World and are ruled by the Fairy Council. Background Hundreds of milleniums ago, the fairies have fought a long war against the darkness. They were able to subdue the darkness temporarily, becoming stars in the heavens in the process, until a chosen one could come along and defeat the darkness. Fairies since then have used their magic to help sad human children on Earth. These fairy godparents maintain a strict policy of secrecy, if any godchild reveals the existence of their fairy or any other fairy, they will lose their fairy and anyone in the vicinity will have their memories wiped, including the godchild forever. These rules are enforced by Jorgen and the Fairy Council, who act as the de facto leaders of the fairies. Description Most fairies follow the same basic anatomy: They have small bodies, about the size of a human child. But there are also several fairies who are human-sized or even bigger, such as the Tooth Fairy, the Amazonian Fairies, or the Ancient Fairy Warriors like Jorgen Von Strangle. They have a pair of insect like wings, and yellow crowns that float an inch or two above their heads. They typically carry magic wands that are shaped like black sticks with a yellow star at the end. Fairies are almost always seen floating, the exception to this is Jorgen, who has a jet pack instead of wings, and is usually standing on the ground. Fairies are immortal, able to live forever, and although they age and mature just like humans do, it takes them much longer to get through adulthood than a human. Cosmo and Wanda have looked more or less the same for over 10,000 years, usually only changing their style of clothing and hair to the style appropriate of the time frame and or location. Fairies can be killed by violent acts, and they can catch certain magical diseases such as magic back-up, the fairy flu and chicken poofs, though these diseases are not fatal to the fairy, they can still be dangerous to the fairy and those around them. Abilities Being able to use magic gives the fairies a number of powers and abilities. *They can grant wishes within the limits of Da Rules. Ranging from the smallest of tasks such as moving things like telekinesis to world wide reality changes. *They can fly/float. *They can shapeshift or simply disguise. *They are immortal, live forever, and are able to survive things that would kill most humans. *They can teleport (sometimes this ability is called Poof!) themself or an object nearly every place they want and some cases thay can use this ability when they don't have any magical powers (like in Fairly Odd Parents: Shadow Showdown, when the Royal Jewel been stolen make The Big Wand somehow can't able to make magic to fairies but Cosmo, Wanda can poof Timmy and themself to Fairy World, Jorgen just like them can poof him and a magic oven in final boss) *They can also use their magic to heal their wounds and the wounds of others, such as their godchildren. Power Source Fairies do not generate magic themselves. Fairy wands act as receivers to 'The Big Wand', a large tower which draws on the human belief in fairies and converts it into magic which then sends it out to the wands and everything else which requires power in Fairy World as well as the fairies ability to fly. For a number of years all of Fairy World's magic came from Denzel Crocker, but has since then expanded to every Crocker-like people on Earth. Should The Big Wand be shut down, fairies will have whatever charge is left on their wand to use, until The Big Wand powers up again and they can recharge their wands. List of fairies in random order *Big Daddy *Mama Cosma *Binky *Blonda *Bob *Binky's Mom *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Cosma *Goldie Goldenglow *Fairy Council *Jorgen *Tooth Fairy *Tinklebell *The First Reassigning Fairy *The Second Reassigning Fairy *The Third Reassigning Fairy *Simon *Poof Everwish *Rip Studwell *Juandissimo *Nana Cadabra *Grandpa Gonzo *The April Fool *The Sandman (Matress King) *Cupid *Swizzle *Irving *Ancient Fairy Warriors *Fairy Hart *Schnozmo *Fairy Mason *Wanda's Uncles *Cousin Guido *Dolores *Amazonian Fairies *Carnies *Papa Cosmo *Wanda's Mother *Fairy Jr. *Billy *Timmy Turner (temporarily in A Mile in My Shoes) Pets *Sparky Gallery of Fairies BigDaddy.png|Big Daddy Fairywinkle MamaCosma.jpg|Mama Cosma Binky.jpg|Binky Abdul Blonda.png|Blonda Fairywinkle Bob_Glimmer.png|Bob Glimmer Mama Binky.jpg|Unnamed Abdul FairlyOddParents_Cosmo_01.jpg|Cosmo Cosma, Timmy's fairy godfather Wanda.jpg|Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, Timmy's godmother Babypoof_fairlyoddbaby_screengrab.jpg|Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma, Timmy's fairy godbrother LoveTriangle045.png|Goldie Goldenglow Fairy Council member.png|Fairy Council member Fairy Council member 2.png|Fairy Council member Fairy Council member 3.png|Fairy Council member Fairy Council member 4.png|Fairy Council member Jorgen_von_Strangle.jpg|Jorgen Von Strangle, Leader of the fairies. ToothFairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy Tiny_timmy85.jpg|Tinklebell TheBigProblem187.jpg|The First Reassigning Fairy The_second_reaasigning_fairy.jpg|The Second Reassigning Fairy ChannelChasersPt3-485.jpg|The Third Reassigning Fairy ScreenHunter 06 Dec. 01 16.35.jpg|Simon Sparklefield 89E96B80ACB98718E51092.jpg|Poof Everwish DrRipStudwell.jpg|Rip Studwell Juandissimo.jpg|Juandissimo Magnifico, Remy's godfather. NanaCadabra.jpg|Nana Cadabra-Fairywinkle GrandpaGonzo.jpg|Gonzo FoolsDayOut063.png|The April Fool 4573 (4).jpg|Harvey Sandman Fairly_odd_cupid.jpg|Cupid Portrait-Swizzle.jpg|Swizzle Portrait-Irving.jpg|Irving Ancient Fairy Warrior.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Ancient Fairy Warrior 2.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Ancient Fairy Warrior 3.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Ancient Fairy Warrior 4.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Ancient Fairy Warrior 5.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Ancient Fairy Warrior 6.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior Ancient Fairy Warrior 7.png|Ancient Fairy Warrior FairyHart.png|Fairy Hart Schnozmo.png|Schnozmo Cosma GenieMeanieMinieMo154.jpg|Fairy Mason UnclePiero.jpg|Piero Fairywinkle UncleCarmino.jpg|Carmino Fairywinkle 2009CousinGuido.JPG|Guido Fairywinkle Martha.png|Dolores Amazonian Fairy.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 2.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 3.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 4.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 5.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 6.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 7.png|Amazonian Fairy Amazonian Fairy 8.png|Amazonian Fairy Colon the Clown.png|Colon the Clown Alligator Man.png|Alligator Man Carnival Boss.png|Carnival Boss Strong Man.png|Strong Man Flayvin.png|Flayvin Bearded Lady.png|Bearded Lady Pin Cushion Man.png|Pin Cushion Man Unnamed Carny.png|Unnamed Carny PapaCosmo.jpg|Papa Cosmo ScreenHunter 07 Dec. 05 13.36.jpg|Fairy Cowlick Jr. BillyCrystalBall.png|Billy Crystal Ball Stan.png|Stan Joshua Applebee's Fairy.png|Joshua Applebee's Fairy Pets File:Character large 332x363 sparky.png|Sparky, Timmy's Fairy Godpet See also *Fairy Godparents *Godchild *Human *Anti-Fairies *Pixies *Wands *Fairy World Category:Species Category:Fairies